


baby, baby, baby, i'm your man

by professorfishass



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:01:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28427475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/professorfishass/pseuds/professorfishass
Summary: Nolan really needs some Metamucil for how emotionally constipated he is.
Relationships: Travis Konecny/Nolan Patrick
Comments: 1
Kudos: 108





	baby, baby, baby, i'm your man

It’s a night like any other night. 

TV. Couch. Cuddles. 

TK’s got his fingers in Nolan’s hair. Nolan’s got his head in TK’s lap. Normal shit.

Only that TK’s barely talked since they got to his apartment… until:

“Do you love me?”

Nolan doesn’t answer for a moment. Thinks about not answering at all. Because, honestly? What the fuck?

Nolan doesn’t even look at him. Tries to urge TK to start moving his fingers again instead and asks, “What the actual fuck kind of question is that?” 

“Well,” TK sighs. “It’s just that you hardly ever say it. A guy gets insecure.”

“You shouldn’t be insecure about it.”

There’s a long, pregnant pause where TK doesn’t know what to say and Nolan doesn’t want to say anything. He’s never been one for grand pronouncements of affection. He’s more of a show-er than anything.

Suddenly, TK says, “I love you.”

And he’s really doing this right now? Really?

Nolan slithers off TK’s lap and sits up to look TK in the eye. 

Then, deadpan and frank, “Love you too bro.”

And the hurt, crestfallen expression that melts down TK’s face has Nolan’s stomach feeling like it’ll fall out of his ass. 

He doesn’t know how to come back from such a dick move so he just… lays back down. Head in TK’s lap like nothing just fucking happened.

TK’s fingers go back to where they were in Nolan’s hair and it just makes Nolan feel that much worse.

~

The quiet that comes over the apartment for the next couple of days is deafening. TK still exhibits his usual tactility but doesn’t say much. It makes Nolan’s skin crawl when he doesn’t babble over breakfast or bust through the bathroom door to talk at him while he’s trying to take a shower.

They’re both in the kitchen at lunch and Nolan’s marveling that he’s not kicked out of the apartment yet. He’s at the stove flipping a sandwich when he turns to look at TK, whose sitting at the dining room table scrolling through his phone.

“Hey, Teeks.” Nolan calls softly. Raring for an apology.

“Yeah, babe?” TK answers, perking up.

You see, Nolan’s got this thing where sometimes he hates showing any emotion at all. He’s always afraid if he shows even an inkling of vulnerability, he’ll just burst open and not be able to stop all of his insides from falling out. No matter if TK’s seen all his insides already, felt his insides, been _inside_ of him, whatever. It’s hard, and maybe he’s a coward.

Instead, he asks, “You want a grilled ham and cheese?”

“Oh uh.” TK’s eyes go all squinty and sad for the barest of seconds. “No thanks bud.”

“Gotta eat something.” _Please take it. Please take_ something _from me so I know you’re not actually mad at me._

“Not hungry.” TK answers as he get’s up and walks from the room, but not before stopping to place a heartbreakingly tender kiss on Nolan’s cheek.

Nolan stands there watching one side of his sandwich get a little burnt before flicking the stove off. Tries not to cry. Presses the heal of his hand to his forehead. Of course, a headache’s coming on.

~

He doesn’t leave TK’s apartment. Instead, he mopes on back to the bedroom. Pulls the curtains. And listens to the sound of the shower running. 

Migraines always make him so damn emotional. He can feel little pricks of tears at the corners of his eyes when the door opens and the light, crisp scent of TK’s cologne wafts into the room. 

“Babe.” TK whispers into the dim room, already knowing what’s up. 

Little does he know this one was triggered by Nolan’s own emotionally constipated doing. 

Nolan quickly wipes at his face and tries to suck the snot back into his nose but it’s too late. TK never misses the little idiosyncrasies of full out migraine.

Damn, he’s so smart and loving and selfless like that. Goddamnit.

“I love you.” Nolan sniffs without turning over to look at TK. “You gotta know that, right?”

TK doesn’t answer, but Nolan can hear the _swish_ of his dress pants as he moves closer. Everything in the room is suddenly so vociferous that Nolan must fight not to cover his ears like a little kid.

The bed dips and TK’s arm is suddenly around his middle. Lips at the back of his neck.

“I love you.” Nolan repeats. 

“I know, baby.” His breath is warm on Nolan’s skin and Nolan can smell the mint of his toothpaste. “I love you too.” 

Nolan doesn’t say anything else because he can feel his seams tearing and the pulsing pain behind his eyes is growing, as if to warn him. 

They lie like that for a while. TK jetpacked up behind Nolan. He doesn’t mention the migraine, or the way Nolan starts to shake with pain. His suit is probably all rumpled.

When it’s time for him to go, he sits Nolan’s pills on the nightstand next to a glass of water. Shuts the door softly on his way out.

~

Nolan wakes up hours later, confused and feeling like his head is filled with cotton. He checks his phone for the time and sees that he has a message from TK:

_That one was for you <3_

He says that every time the Flyers win, and it never fails to make Nolan smile and break his heart by turns. He always feels guilty for not catching the games, but it really can’t be helped. Luckily, this is a stretch of home games that’s been a long time coming and he’ll see TK tonight when he get’s home. 

He types:

_I wish I were there with you._

Deletes it. Then sits up and tries not to pitch forward when the dizziness hits. 

He pads to the kitchen and turns the stove on. Tries not to think about how much of a housewife he’s become and puts some noodles on to boil.

He’s halfway through browning the meat for spaghetti and meat sauce before it occurs to him that TK would probably like to go out with the guys after a win like this. Go drinking like Nolan can’t anymore.

He dumps the can of sauce on the cooked meat and stirs absentmindedly. Geez, when did he become such a drama queen? He doesn’t need TK around 24/7, right? Right?

_It’s just that you really, really love him bruh._ His mind supplies. And, yeah, he supposes that’s true, but he’s never quite dwelled on it like this before. Suddenly it’s overwhelming him.

He blames TK, anyway.

~

Despite his better judgement he stares at his phone screen, watching highlights of the game. 

TK played beautifully, he notes with a swell of pride.

TK saunters in sometime later when Nolan’s laid down and the couch and starting to down. 

“You awake?” He whispers, peering over the back of the couch. 

Nolan looks up at him. At the way his hair curtains his face. His wispy, uneven beard. Smiles the tiniest bit.

“Yeah, I’m awake.” He reaches up a hand meaning for TK to pull him up, but TK just laces their fingers and holds them there. “Good game.”

“Was all for you, of course.”

“Shut up.”

Releasing Nolan’s hand, TK takes off his jacket and drapes it over the arm of the couch before coming over to sink down onto Nolan, head on his chest.

“You feelin’ better?”

“Little bit, yeah.”

TK brings a hand up to rub idly at Nolan’s arm. Nolan rests his hand on the back of TK’s head. They’re comfortably silent for a moment.

“There’s spaghetti on the stove.” Nolan supplies. 

“You take good care o’ me.”

Nolan let’s out one of his signature huffy laughs and says again, “Shut up.”

TK lifts his head up off Nolan’s chest. Nolan let’s his hand fall away. They smile at each other for a moment; Nolan’s close lipped but so genuine that it makes his cheeks hurt.

TK get’s up on his hands and knees, bracketing Nolan’s body, to crawl up so that they are face to face. His chipped smile almost mischievous. Resolutely, he swoops down and kisses Nolan’s mouth. He hums as he breaks away.

“I love you.” He says it hovering just over Nolan’s face, eyes looking straight into his. Nolan wonders if the butterflies will ever stop.

“I love you too.” Nolan declares, voice coming out barely above a whisper, feeling like he might melt into the couch cushions.

TK brings their lips together again for a longer, deeper kiss. His tongue slides over Nolan’s bottom lip and Nolan’s quick to let him in, hands moving up to grip his shoulders. TK lowers himself so that he’s flush to Nolan again, hands cupping both of Nolan’s cheeks. 

Ever eager, TK’s rocking his hips against Nolan within minutes. He takes one hand off Nolan’s face to grip the couch cushion for more leverage. Nolan hums his appreciation. 

Pulling back the tiniest bit, TK asks, “Take your fiber today, baby?”

Which has Nolan bursting out laughing, effectively crushing the mood. “I can’t _believe_ you just said that!”

“What?” TK pouts. “What’s wrong with that?”

“Why is it any of your business if I took my fiber today?”

“Because I’m the one fucking you!”

Nolan’s laughing shoots up an octave and pretty soon TK is joining him.


End file.
